


1234未完成

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 備份，沒有檢查！！





	1234未完成

**Author's Note:**

> 備份！！！！！我好懶！！！懶得校閱！！！開學前會校閱的(大概)！！

德拉科看著鏡子裡的自己，他剛出浴，全身光溜溜，房間的溫度正好保持他身體熱呼呼地冒著煙，從他後頸亂翹的頭髮看來，頭髮也快乾了。

現在他十六歲，變得愈發傾城，他父親說他就像他的生母，從他軟懦的金色頭髮到蒼白纖細的腳趾，當他臉紅時，看起來就像含苞欲盛的白玫瑰，沒完沒了的讚美時常以德拉科的尷尬羞赧告終，直到有一天，他看見哈利心不在焉地點頭附和父親，他唯一能做的就是別讓臉紅得太明顯。

他的確很容易臉紅，德拉科凝視著鏡子，他一隻手輕輕走過胸膛，短暫停留在髖骨，然後不帶情欲的撫弄著粉嫩陰莖旁的小花叢。

他不是不知道人們多為他著迷。

就像白月光和紅玫瑰，哈利曾經這麼形容一個娼妓，眼神專注地看著德拉科，那時他還不夠成熟，還無法意會到那是什麼意思，甚至到現在他還不確定，但重申一次，他那時也才十六歲。

他從餘光瞥到他父親前幾天給他的那本書，他還得把上面的灰塵拍拍掉再讀，畢竟他可不會想眼裡裝滿灰塵讀書。

現在它仰躺在書桌上，他反覆看過的文字深深烙印在他腦海中。

Alpha和Beta以外，一個不可或缺的而且最為重要的一類，Omega。在社會階級中，他們比Alpha或Beta們都要弱勢，然而，他們的特殊天賦及貢獻足以讓他們不被他們的氏族抹去。

從古至今，Omega都是男性。古生物學家發現前一千年的化石，從他們的親緣和身體結構的分析結果來看，有足夠理由相信第一對狼人是男Alpha和Omega，在沒有女性的社會中，只要有Alpha或Beta和他們交配，Omega們就能生育四隻、甚至四隻以上的幼狼，然而，時間推進，女性(不論是Alpha或Beta)—Omega的突變種—誕生了。(詳見第五章，450頁).

Omega會本能接收其他男性的荷爾蒙，特別是在熱潮時，他們的身體會異常敏感，刺激會超出任何身體感受，熱潮期會延續幾天到兩周，在生育的最佳時段，他們會散發出荷爾蒙，散發出的荷爾蒙會不但會影響其他Omega進入發情期，還會刺激其他Alpha和Beta男性，然而，從野獸的天性來看，Omega如果有Alpha在四周，會散發出更多費洛蒙，反之亦然。從達爾文主義來看，這是一種確保子世代擁有優秀基因的方法，從紀錄來看，確實沒有Omega生出Beta，大多數的子世代轉化成Alpha，而且比其他雌體生出的都還要兇猛強壯。

Omega和女性唯一的不同在於只有Omega們可以生育下一代Omega，所以雌體所生下的子嗣毫無疑問，都是在社會階級上較高、且較有成就的，這就解釋了為甚麼現今女性是崛起的新生育伴侶，這也是為什麼本就弱勢的Omega族群得在愈發艱辛社會中四處躲藏。

鑒於Omega強烈的熱潮期，他們沒法僅與固定一個人類保持關係，正因如此，不少的Omega都是被循著他們信息素味道的狼人發現，一旦Alpha或Beta發現熱潮其中的Omega，他們會不斷交媾直到對方筋疲力盡或Omega懷孕為止。

德拉科一隻手覆上肚子，輕輕壓下—平坦、還有跟哈利每天健身養出的肌肉。這就是為什麼哈利一直跟他強調不能讓任何人在體內成結，不只是因為他是個狼人，還因為他是個Omega。

不知為何，德拉科幽默地想，他的身分讓所有人都為他神魂顛倒，除了哈利。

Scar是最後打破牢房裡寧靜的人，德拉科從他的沉默不語中發現了他對父親的厭惡，但沒有一個Alpha看著他這樣能忍住不操他的，也就是Scar，不管他遷怒在德拉科身上，他還是無法掩蓋自己的慾火。

Scar在午夜時來到，那時德拉科才剛剛入睡，這是他這四天以來的一次安穩的進入夢鄉，儘管還留著他屁股里流動的精液和在洞口的塞子。

“直到我回來都不准拔開”，Black把肛門塞堵住時貼著他耳朵低語，德拉科被照股過後，饜足地蜷曲在床單裡點點頭。

現在他感覺到Scar的手就在他臀部上方徘徊，搖擺在恣意索取和離開之間，他不能冒著Scar會離開的風險，所以他輕輕一台屁股，讓他屁股上的肛塞掠過Scar的手指，他聽見一聲“Fuck”，然後是爬上床的Scar，他抓住德拉科的臀部往後拉，直到頂住他受限於褲子卻仍然燙人的勃起。

德拉科輕輕呻吟，扭動著直到他跪趴著，頭靠著手肘。

在黑暗中，他聽見Scar低語“你真的想要這樣。”

不是問句，但德拉科還是回答他了，他盡可能地貓弓著腰、發出甜美的呻吟“就是這樣，給我、拜託–“

“Fuck”Scar咒罵，傳來的是哪下褲鍊的聲音，德拉科的心臟就像有慌亂的小鳥一樣橫衝直撞。

德拉科僅僅是感受到陰莖拍打在他臀瓣上，就興奮地顫動，Scar一隻手指滑到洞窟旁，溫柔地勾住肛塞，德拉科配合著他輕柔的力道，還順道帶出一點呻吟。

“那個混帳變態”Scar低語，用力拉出肛塞，德拉科喘著氣撓床單，難以割捨塞子帶來的舒慰，但他知道，Scar有更好的給他。

“求求你，給我吧，”德拉科氣喘著說，他弓起身試著把雙腿拉到肚子旁，急切地懇求什麼來摩擦他激動顫抖的陰莖。

“你想要甚麼，說出來。” Scar轟隆轟隆響低語、向前推擠直到德拉科能感覺到他又長又硬的勃起貼著他，德拉科扭動著，全身像波浪一樣搖擺，他需要他，但已經說不出半句話央求，只能製造細碎沒用的聲音和低沉斷斷續續的喘息。

“德拉科，說出來，”Scar導引著他，手強硬地保持抓住肛塞。

“你，你的陰莖，喔天啊給我就對了，放進來，讓我感覺到它，我需要它拜託，求求你，給我 –”一個個單詞掉出嘴巴，一直到德拉科都不知道自己在說些什麼了，他只知道一件事，那就是Scar必須操他，現在馬上。

對方沒有讓他失望，隨著發自喉嚨、長長的低吼，肛塞一下就被扯出來了，德拉科忍不住為空虛尖叫，但沒過多久，Scar的手指就補償他，前後滑動時發出濕滑的水聲，像是在確定他潤滑的程度，能不能不做前戲也不會傷害到他。

“見鬼，你裡面又濕又熱。”Scar刮了一圈，嘶啞到就像無法呼吸，德拉科越過肩膀看向他，透過銀光閃閃的月光他看見Scar，瘋狂、精神異常，有如已經半化成狼人一般，他能做的只有防止自己用陰莖、牙齒或手指把德拉科撕成碎片。

Scar是有能力殺死他的，德拉科想，他第一次真正看見這男人有多壯碩，他至少有6呎5吋，比他還寬的肩膀跟哈利一樣大、股的二頭肌還有精瘦的下半身，當德拉科向下看，他不由自主地移開眼。

“你很—你很大”他笨拙地說，轉過身盯著Scar的肉根，他從來沒見過這麼…大的。

Scar齜牙，抓住德拉科的大腿，拽著他拉到大腿上，根Scar比起來，德拉科的就要小的多，他的陰莖忍不住因為著想法顫抖，但他的大腦尖叫著，叫他在被劈成兩半前逃開。

Scar抓著粗硬底在德拉科穴口前。

他只來得及說一個字“別—“然後他就被刺穿，那感覺比起陰莖更像拳頭。

德拉科緊緊握住拳頭，顫抖、啜泣、手指在Scar胸膛抓出一條條紅痕，好痛，他沒法承受了，要死了…

“德拉科，吸氣”Scar把德拉科頭髮撥上他的前額，強迫他與他對視。

“你弄痛我了，”他可憐巴巴地哭泣，他沒法看著他不崩潰決裂，從他焦慮時就會咬下唇的小習慣來看，他見鬼的就像哈利，但他是綁架犯，不是哈利，德拉科提醒自己，但在他一半迷亂、一半清醒的腦中，這一點都沒有說服力。

“你要吸氣，”Scar引導著他，跟上一秒看起來要把他肏成兩半的人比起來令人見外的溫柔，“我還沒完全進去。”

德拉科點點頭，驚訝地看著自己精神盎然的分身，德拉科強迫自己呼吸，Scar手上撫慰他的動作配合他的一吸一吐。

過程很緩慢，但他發現自己漸漸放鬆，讓Scar得以繼續前進，一點一點開拓他，等到該死的終於好了，他的臀部終於貼著Scar的骨盆。

“動啊，快點操我，”德拉科情緒失控，用腳踝打著Scar的背。

Scar笑了，眼神像狼一般貪婪、銳利，然後開始動作。

有段時間房間裡充滿低吼和呻吟，還有床鋪的吱呀聲，德拉科想要隨著律動搖擺，前進、退後，Scar填滿他的感覺讓他昏昏欲睡，但Scar的擺動太快了，他虛弱無力，只能掛在他身上任由索取，他粗暴的動作讓德拉科確定他明天會感受到那塊紅紅的踵包。

德拉科雙手環著Scar的脖子，雙手抓著身上人，他感覺到Scar的動作後射了出來，布滿他們的胸膛，德拉科鬆開環著對方的手，輕輕擠壓出最後幾滴落在他肚子上，他想要更多，想要Scar丁進他貪婪的小穴，把下體的形狀烙印於他體內，讓他永遠記得他的形狀大小。

德拉科感到身體變得過於敏感了，這代表射後預高潮的開始，但他還是不願意讓Scar停下，這感覺實在太舒服了，但他看來也不用說出口，Scar已經開始衝刺，他的臀部隨著震動瘋狂搖擺。

德拉科推搡著他，緊張得不得了“別射進去，”他試著說出口。

Scar不像Skin或Black，他對於抽出、自己擼動出來射到德拉科臉上、胸膛上沒有任何困難，德拉科在Scar的肉棒靠過來時張開嘴巴，吸吮著頭部，把高潮留下的白液捲進口中，完全不在意剛剛那大東西還在他屁眼裡。

完事後，Scar躺在德拉科身旁拉近他，一陣子後，德拉科問“為什麼你背上有一條疤？”

Scar憤怒地哼哼“你父親派人燒了我家，我要保護我女兒逃出火場時留下這。現在閉嘴，我們還沒完呢。”

他的綁架犯都被他父親傷害過，德拉科在一個涼爽的午後想道，這是他已經被關載著三天到七天了，Skin操著他的臉，緩慢而深入，與之相對的，是他溫柔地梳著德拉科頭髮的手，Black和Scar已經進來一段時間了，從他們火熱的視線來看，德拉科想，他們一定是循著性愛的味道而來的。

或是他的味道。

他應該為此感到害怕的，但他沒有，如果真要說，三個Alpha轉逗在他身邊、想要他，或是說需要他，這想法反而讓他感到興奮，父親說的沒錯，德拉科本能上就對比他高一等的男人有性吸引力，在這難以相信的情況下：一群Alpha戴著他自八歲就深愛男人的臉操他，強而有力地印證了父親的話。

老實說，德拉科想，他現在的情況可能要比他形容的更糟。

“你們他媽在這裡做什麼？”Skin一個眼神都沒有分給他們嘶嘶道，他忙著看著德拉科包覆著粗大肉根的嘴唇，還有他因缺乏氧氣而水汪汪的眼睛。

德拉科驚訝地含著Scar的肉棒驚呼一聲，有幾隻手滑過他的大腿還有他正震顫的陰莖，德拉科挺起身，高亢的呻吟壓抑在口中，他全身開始扭動，頭髮被男性麝香刺激的直豎，Alpha的信息素布滿整個房間，而德拉科因慾望眼前發黑。

“幫你呀，”Black回應，他看向德拉科的眼睛已經轉黃，他緩緩地脫下衣服“德拉科不會介意的，對不對，親愛的？”

Black的手指捏住粉嫩的用力擠壓，讓德拉科吸進一口氣抽動，但身上的手沒有停下動作，在德拉科為乳頭被玩弄的刺激暈乎乎時，他感覺到一隻手來到他的臀部，穰後一根手指頭毫不費力地滑進甬道。

“Shit!”德拉科大叫，因四面八方而來的刺激弓起身。

Skin把零星的碎法別到德拉科耳後，抹開他嘴唇上的白濁，讓德拉科伸出蛇鈄舔過前端，整個過程中他的視線都沒有離開德拉科的臉，德拉科移開視線，分心於Black爬到他身上的身體還有輕而緩慢地打轉在他胸前的手，好一段時間，德拉科忍耐著別僅僅因為Black在他體內的一根手指—現在是兩根了—不斷地壓著敏感點，像是要讓他僅僅用後面射出來。

“我們該怎麼做？”Black拉長音調看向Skin，手指仍不停地摩擦德拉科胸前兩點，讓它們挺立著，德拉科敏感地嗚咽“你要操他的臉嗎？雖然我更喜歡他的嘴唇就是了。”

“他的屁股是我的，”Scar粗聲說道，加入另一根手指擴張，德拉科感覺到他體內有多麼濕滑，他可以聽見Scar在他體內弄出的噗滋噗滋響，把他打得更開，光是現在他就可以插進來了，而且德拉科自己也會很樂意的。

“你想要怎麼樣，德拉科？”Skin問，同時把碩根抽出德拉科嘴哩，讓他得以說出意見，他們等待著他的回答，但德拉科很難專心，Scar已經把小指頭伸進德拉科屁股了，現在有整整四根手指頭，德拉科快要為疼痛和快感尖叫，他要Scar繼續，用整隻手打開他—

“德拉科，親愛的，專心，”Skin溫柔地把他拉回現實。

“我 –”德拉科舔舔嘴唇，試著說的更清楚“我想要你來操我的屁股，”德拉科直直地看著Skin說，對方不可置信地深吸一口氣笑了，看向德拉科的眼神就像說著：好孩子。

“我會操你的，”Skin隨後補充“那麼他—”他轉過頭看向Black“會在我之後，你喜歡這樣嗎，親愛的？我先幹你，用我的精液為他潤滑。”

德拉科為想想就慾火中燒的呻吟，所以他沒注意到下一句“還是你想要我們兩個一起來？用大屌撐的你滿滿的，把你分成兩半”，Skin眼中閃閃發亮。

德拉科甚至無法組織語言，但當他射的到處都是，還尖叫的像個欲求不滿的小蕩婦時，Skin已經知道他的答案。

“該死，他真的喜歡那樣，”Black驚奇地說“想到兩根大肉棒操著你，把你插到尖叫就讓你射了，寵物？”

德拉科呻吟，穴口無助地吸吮Scar的手指，他們的陰莖，沒錯，一定會比Scar的四根手指還粗，光是在想像就讓他又硬了，再一次的。

“他又硬了，”Scar抽出手指說，德拉科發出一聲嗚音抗議“我想就由我操他的嘴了。”

“好主意”Black拍拍手，拉起德拉科躺在他胸前，Scar和Skin交換位置，所以當德拉科抬起頭時，他看見的是頂著哈利臉的Scar。

“Hi ，甜心”Scar對他打招呼，天知道他怎麼同時潤滑德拉科時還能脫下衣物的。“想要吸我到高潮嗎？”

德拉科在愈高潮的迷霧中向他微笑，隨後用手包裹住Scar的陰莖，驚奇他的手指在比較之下仍舊為不足道，在他繼續動作之前，Skin一下就用四隻手指貫穿他，他的手指沒比Scar的粗，但突如其來的疼痛還是讓德拉科忍不住哽咽。

“你能承受我整隻手嗎，德拉科？”Skin像是在打算什麼，一邊用大拇指摩擦穴口一邊問“絕對不會比兩根老二還大的，我保證。”

“喔天啊”，德拉科嘶啞的說，緊緊抓著Black的臂膀，好像把生命都交付給他似的，他本能地把腿張的更大。

“喔，寵物，你可真是個仙境”Black在他耳邊飄飄然的說“做吧，我會保證他的安全的。”

德拉科感覺到Skin的手抹過他的小腹、在進入之前蒐集精液來潤滑，Skin的大拇指還在他的穴口旁打轉、輕輕地按壓、一點一點施加壓力，直到德拉科終於受不了緩慢的折磨，抬起臀部乞求著更多。

然後Skin開始推進，慢慢地卻愈發強硬，試著進入德拉科的身體，他唯一能想的只有“它進不去的它進不去的…”然後他的身體…被推擠出一個腔室，Skin的手完完全全都在裡面了。

“Fuck，德拉科，看看你有多厲害，”Skin說道，聲音充滿雀躍和驕傲，德拉科無法深思為什麼，但他全身都因為它的讚揚而放鬆，甜蜜柔軟的倒在Black懷中。

Scar退後讓他們三人都能好好看清楚Skin和德拉科的連接處，Black正用胯下摩擦著德拉科的後腰，他的肉棍沾滿前液更方便了他的動作，在另一邊，Scar曼店摩擦著他的小兄弟，臉上的喜悅溢於言表。

而德拉科，只能閉起眼睛，試著不要只因為有他人的拳頭在體內就射出來，他能感覺到任何觸感，從他體內的每一寸凸起、每根手指的勾弄，到手腕的轉動，這很痛—這當然很痛—但它帶來的不僅僅是這，還有讓德拉科全身著起火來的快樂，這是從他接受他糟糕的、全身發癢的熱潮期作為生命的一部分後從來沒有的滿足感。

而Skin，知道如何用他的拳頭，他緩緩收起手指讓手變成拳狀，溫柔地推進德拉科身體裡時還安撫地摸摸德拉科的大腿、說著甜言蜜語，德拉科雖然聽不見他在說什麼但還是能理解，他讓德拉科莫名的冷靜，但同時，也一樣的興奮。

像是永遠那麼久後，Skin慢慢地放鬆拳頭抽出手，德拉科為失去的什麼的感覺輕輕呻吟，他的穴已經逐漸麻木痠痛了，但是很舒服，他幾秒後才回過神，才發現有什麼又抵在他的穴口。

Skin抬起身在他的嘴唇上印下一吻，從他的嘴唇到臉頰“你做得很好，親愛的，準備好來第二輪了嗎？”語畢還輕輕捏了一下德拉科硬挺的陰莖。

德拉科點點頭，舉起手臂主動吻向Skin，但這次的吻更深，他舔著Skin喉嚨裡發出嗚嗚的輕吟聲，Skin忍不住低吼一聲激烈的回吻。

“停下啦，”Black抱怨著看向Skin“我覺得有人被冷落了。”

Scar盯著他說“閉嘴，”但在Skin收手時，他爬上德拉科胸膛的動作還是暴露出他的熱切。

Black在德拉科吸著Scar的同時訂入他的身體，他的屁股因為剛全教完還鬆鬆的，但Black粗長的陰莖就剛剛好，但德拉科無法很好的協調自己的身體，如何一邊配合Black的動作一邊保持律動，不然Scar刺進他嘴裡的律動就會失了節奏，但在Skin的手指加入Black的穿刺行列中，這任務變得更加艱困。

在他身上律動的兩人一開始動作溫柔，德拉科感覺到的只有一點點的不適和無上的快樂，但很快的，Skin把手指換成了更加粗壯的桿子。

Black在Skin探入、慢慢推進時停下動作，德拉科等待著，在無法忍受時皺眉輕輕深吟，但Black動手撫慰他的小兄弟後就舒服多了。

在Skin完全推進身體時，德拉科漸漸無法思考，他只知道Scar在他的嘴唇留下的味道，Scar掌控著深入到他的喉嚨，他因為刺激只能張開嘴任人侵犯，Black緩而短暫的推入他身體哩，讓Skin領導他們一起捅開德拉科。

所有的感覺都太過美妙了—失去控制、完全居於弱勢、讓人顫動的痛和歡愉、三個Alpha散發出的信息素還有他們對自己的渴望—這些感知捲成旋風，讓德拉科看不見也聽不見，只能感受到包圍著、進入著他的男人們，還有他一輩子都無法達到、持續不斷觸電般的滿足感。

Black高潮射精時抽出，陰莖抵著德拉科的背射出一道小水柱，Scar緊跟在後，粗暴的抽差幾下射進口腔中，高潮過後，他拉開德拉科幫他口交，毫無預警的動作把德拉科拉回現實，他再一次注意到他的四周，他的高亢尖叫還有乞求更多的沙啞聲音，到Skin像是要把自己融進他身體裡的深頂。

是德拉科先射出來了，餘韻般地挺進Scar的喉嚨，然後抬起屁股讓Skin得以更用力更粗暴的干他，Skin高潮灑進德拉科身體咒罵著，還嘶吼著德拉科的名字，他的肉棒在德拉科身體裡膨脹，頂出一小塊腫包。

有那麼一段時間只有寂靜包圍著他們，舒適安寧，直到德拉科打破沉默說“哈利。”

Skin僵住了，他的手停下順著德拉科後背的動作，看向他。德拉科瞬間明白了，非常確定。

“你真的是哈利。”

“滾出去，”哈利咆哮，但他的視線沒離開德拉科的臉過，而他也沒有移開視線，他沉默地看著他，等到門鎖喀答一聲，現在只剩下他們倆了。

“為什麼？”德拉科終於開口，語調中一半害怕答案，一半未他決絕的背叛感到憤怒，你真的那麼討厭我嗎？你是要殺死我來給我父親一個教訓嗎？

所有他預期得到的回應，大笑是最後一個。

“該死，德拉科，我們才剛做完半個小時多，你覺得現在是問我這種難題的好時機？”

德拉科聳聳肩，蠕動到哈利筋疲力盡的身體下，挑釁地看著他“你綁架了我還干了我，我想我已經懷孕了，沒錯，我的確認為我有權利問我想問的問題，可不是嗎？”

哈利不可置信地因為德拉科的話而臉紅，德拉科看著他臉紅的樣子暈乎乎的，他認識他這麼多年來，他從沒看過他臉這麼紅，他從臉到胸膛通紅的樣子可真吸引人，德拉科恨透自己還愛著他，儘管經過了這麼多大小事到現在，他發現他是個騙子，都無法澆熄他對他的愛火，他有什麼毛病？

“我很抱歉，”哈利過了一會兒說，他從旁邊抽出一個枕頭墊在德拉科頭下，在德拉科因為枕後的舒適感哼哼時，手指滑過他的臉頰，好吧，他老實說，這就跟哈利深埋在裡面，而且不橫衝直撞造成他潛在的內傷好多了。

“我愛你，你知道的，”哈利含糊快速地說，這太難以置信了，他從小時候就一直渴盼的字句就環繞在他耳邊，讓德拉科心臟愣了一拍，然後像脫韁野馬一樣奔馳。

“這是我第一個錯誤，最初我們的目標很簡單，取得Lucius的信任，然後毀了他，就像他毀了千千萬萬的生命、破壞無以計數的家庭，我想要—我們想要—讓他失去他最珍愛的事物，那就是…你”

“那次的綁架案也是你謀劃的嗎？”德拉科眼類撐不住快要落下。

哈利搖搖頭“不，那純粹是個巧合，一個完美的機會，操。”

哈利閉起眼，逃避德拉科直直看著他的探究眼神，好像他們之前的過去種種都讓他感到極為痛苦。

很好，德拉科惡毒的想，他可能無法想像他得到的痛苦和德拉科比起來有多麼渺小，在德拉科發現是哈利，他的哈利，綁架他、在發情期中把他囚禁在房、傷害他侵犯他，甚至還讓他以為是別人，背叛劃出的傷口更深，輕易地把德拉科的新敲碎，像是砸碎弱不禁風的雞蛋一樣，還有哈利糟蹋了德拉科家族寄託在他身上的信任、偷了他們的繼承人。

“所以…你打算結束之後就殺了我，”德拉科上氣不接下氣說道，眼睛的刺痛讓他忍不住頻繁眨眼，他不敢相信自己在哭，他既痛苦又難堪，數以百計的情緒奔湧向他，這是他唯一能做的事了，忍住、不要就衝出去永遠逃離哈利。

“不，”哈利大喊，看向德拉科帶著不可置信，那樣子就像他剛被打了一巴掌。“天啊，德拉科，你怎麼會這樣—“

德拉科是著哈利撫上他的臉時保持冷靜，粗糙帶繭的手跟溫柔的觸碰形成了強烈對比。

“你只是個誘餌，Lucius是個無情無樑的怪物，但你是他的心頭至寶，不管發生了甚麼是，他會為你做任何事…甚至是放棄他公司的股份，我們先讓他簽下合約，深名他願意交出所有，然後…讓他以為我們把你殺了。”

德拉科為他的話顫抖，他不敢相信哈利剛剛說了什麼，他的哈利，可愛溫柔的哈利總是把德拉科的安全放在第一，是他在德拉科的貓被車輾過後幫牠包紮的，讓後在他死亡後葬下牠…他的哈利不會站在幕後、惡毒地操弄人心，但事實是，他是，彷彿他們過去的時光都是個瞞天大謊。

“然後呢？”德拉科輕聲低語“我父親認為我死後，你會怎麼處置我？”

比起在這跟他說這些，哈利看起來寧願去死，德拉科也有共感。

“我…沒想那麼多。”

德拉科大笑，混進虛弱和苦澀“不，你是從來沒有，因為如果你願意更深入，你會知道我父親已經被確診胰臟癌第四期，如果你在想得更深一點，你會知道他指派我為馬爾福家族唯一的繼承人，一但他死亡—Wilson醫生認為只是時間問題—我就得接過他的位置成為代理人。”

當德拉科看向哈利時，他的眼中是交錯的痛苦和驚訝。

“現在我們該怎麼做？”德拉科悄悄說。

然而，哈利，沒有任何答案。

當他們分開時，房間裡的憂鬱、沮喪和痛苦過於明顯，沒有人能向另一方說任何話去阻禦結起的的悲傷蛛網。

而德拉科，不知道如何調和他對哈利的甜蜜的愛和苦澀的怨恨，他不確定自己想不想再待在哈利身邊。

“我爸曾在你父親底下做事，他那時是會計部門的頭頭，”他低而溫柔地對著寂靜說，但包含著讓德拉科停止呼吸聽下去的東西。

“我那時五歲，有天我爸回家，向我媽媽大叫打包家當趕快走，他沒有多加解釋，但我和媽媽照做了，因為我們了解爸爸，而且我們知道有甚麼糟糕事發生了。”

哈利坐在床邊，縮起肩膀躲著德拉科的視線，手肘撐在大腿上。

下一次開口時，他的聲音破破碎碎的“我們聽到一聲槍響，我爸爸尖叫一聲，接著是上樓的腳步聲，我媽叫了警察把我藏在床底下叫我安靜。”

“我眼睜睜看著他們進了我房間，看著我媽媽哭著求饒，一支槍管抵著她的頭，其中一人說：馬爾福先生也不想這樣做收尾的。”

哈利將臉埋在手心，聲音燜燜的，但德拉科還是聽清了。

“我在一聲槍響中下的閉起眼睛，媽媽一個字都沒有說。”

“要不是警察來了，我想他們會待到找到我為止，有時候我還真希望他們就在那裏殺了我，”哈利笑了，出來的是粗啞、恐怖的聲音，“這樣我就不用爬出床鋪、跨過我母親灑滿地的腦漿，我就不用看見我父親蒙著床單的身體和血。”

德拉科用手臂環住他，才感受到自己在哭、貼著哈利的脖子抽噎。

“我一直以這為人生目標：讓你父親也跟我、跟其他人經歷一樣的痛苦，你一定也會為多少人想要Lucius死而驚訝，計畫很簡單，背負著我們的仇恨，殺了妳份親，得到我們應得的—正義。”

哈利轉過身，德拉科這才看見他臉的恐懼讚一蔓延的悲痛，向日光一樣刺眼地在他臉上展示，他不禁好奇自己以前怎麼會認為哈利強大到無所畏懼，他怎麼會錯過刻在他眼角的悲傷和鑿在前額的憤怒、錯過他嘴唇邊勾勒的、在年幼時失去雙親臂彎、對於愛的渴望。

德拉科知道那個他大半人生都愛著的男人，他卻對這個哈利感到陌生。

“但在遇見你後，德拉科，計畫變得愈發困難，”哈利輕聲說，抬起眼睛對上德拉科的，“遇見你之後，所有事情都變得複雜費解。”哈利聽起來像是在跟他開玩笑“我是不是搞砸一切了，親愛的？”

他的聲音輕輕的，接近一聲呢喃。

德拉科想要堅守立場—沒錯，你搞砸一切了，你傷害了我，你想殺了我父親，你還騙了我，讓我愛上你，而我現在甚至不知道什麼是真什麼是假—在哈利迷茫破碎的眼神下，他投降。

“我愛你，你知道的，”德拉科坦白，轉過身坐在哈利大腿上，“而且永遠都會，即使我明知不可以這麼做。所以我想，不，你沒有搞砸一切。”

哈利抓住德拉科腰的手留著手汗，德拉科平衡自己，用盡全力抱著哈利。

“我會帶你回家的，”哈利最終說，貼著德拉科肩膀悶悶地說“我會一五一十的告訴你爸實情，我們…我們會想出辦法的。”

德拉科幾乎答應了，但他知道哈利話裡的意思，如果告訴他父親，哈利會死的，他不想要哈利死掉。

“不，”他決絕地說，回瞪著哈利“你要放我走，然後跟我父親說你是在路邊找到我，我們忘了這所有的事。”

德拉科心臟緊縮而艱難的吞了口口水，斷斷續續地說“我父親已經活不久了，一旦他過世，我會接管他在公司的地位，我…我會改革億新，我不是笨蛋，我知道他過去的惡行，而且我知道過去已經無法挽回，但我見鬼的確定未來會更好。”

德拉科牽過哈利溫暖寬大的手“在那時，我需要你在身邊指引我。”

哈利有一段時間無話可說，直到德拉科為自己的一番話後悔時，哈利露出了能狠狠撞擊德拉科心臟的笑容。

“我做了什麼好事值得得到你？”哈利半抽泣地說，德拉科輕撫著他的背，為哈利鮮活跳動在胸膛下的心臟感到開心。

“順帶一提，”德拉科拉長音“過去一禮拜那兩個干我的男人是誰？”

哈利嗆出大笑，看著德拉科，比起開玩笑、他眼底更多的是佔有慾。

“是永遠不能再碰到你的人，只要你讓我陪伴著你。”

德拉科假裝考慮了下，但說真的，這會是他所能得到最好的答案了。

The End


End file.
